A Purple Mist
by Captainswan2014
Summary: "Hook had informed them that the mist brings to light things that need to change in the person's life. It was to be a lesson of sorts..." What lesson will Regina be learning? Swan Queen one shot. Mostly about Regina though.


_**I do not own OUAT. Or the song! With that enjoy!**_

They had only been on Hook's ship for a few hours now and they were already running into trouble. They were fastly approaching a purple silverish mist. Hook had informed them that the mist brings to light things that need to change in the person's life. It was to be a lesson of sorts; and anyone could appear in the mist. It all depended on who the person going through the mist was. the "lesson" only stopped when you were out of the mist. So with that in mind everyone stood on the deck, mentally preparing for what was about to happen. It was not long before they reached the mist. Hook was taken first followed by rumple, then snow and David, next was Emma and finally Regina who was at the back of the pack.

Regina stood and waited to see what the mist would bring her. She did not have to wait long because after a few seconds the sounds of a guitar could be heard strumming softly over her like a genital breeze. Soon after a familiar voice began to sing;

_**When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise**_

Regina, who intently knew who the singer was, slowly turned around with wide watery eyes and saw that it was in fact Daniel, her Daniel, there on the ship singing to her. As the first tear slipped from chocolate eyes, her hand came up to her mouth to cover the sob that tried escaping.

_**Well, there's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?**_

"Daniel" Regina whispered as she took a small step forward. She locked eyes with him and she was hypnotized. She started walking towards him and him to her, all the while he sang;

_**Well, I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up**_

By the time she reached him she had tears freely rolling down her face; and the hand covering her mouth was shaking slightly. She watched him smile at her while singing a song that could have been theirs.

_**And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find**_

'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No, I won't give up

As he reaches the second course he handed off the guitar to someone who looked like David and with his now free hands he lightly touched her waist, gently pulling her to him. As soon as Regina's body was up against Daniels she went limp with a heart wrenching sob, if it were not for the support of his arm holding her up she would be on the floor.

_**I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake  
And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am**_

At this point Daniel calmly rocked Regina and whispered in her ear. "Regina, baby, I need you to be strong for me, like I know you can. You are not alone do you understand me, you never have been. I have always been looking out for you, watching over you. You will get through this Regina I know you will. I love you and I need you to do one thing for me" he pulled back from Regina to get her full attention firmly griping her shoulders and looking into her sorrowful eyes he said "I need you to love again, to let love back in your life because I am giving you all my love and your true love is out there. Their closer than you might think. When you find them you're going to be so happy Regina" he excitedly whispered to her. "So promise me, promise me, you'll love again, for me", at this Regina grew hysterical shaking her head no, and Daniel started singing to her again softer this time;

_**I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up, still looking up.**_

Well, I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)  
God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)  
We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)  
God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)

Pulling her back to his chest while Regina cried and shook her head no more, sobbing he was the only one for her, that she loves him, and not to leave her again. As this was going on Daniel just continued to sing; softly stroking Regina's hair and rocking her gently.

_**I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough**_

As he came close to the end of the song he gently set himself and Regina on their knees

_**I'm giving you all my love**_

_**I'm still looking up**_

And as soon as he hit the last notes of the song he started fading into a mist and was carried away on a breeze disappearing from Regina's life once again. As soon as Daniel slipped from Regina's vision she collapsed further on the deck rolling into herself all the while letting out a horrific sobbing whale of "NO!... NO!... Come back!" at the top of her lungs.

Still in hysterics Regina didn't notice that they were out of the mist and that she was back to the real world, in a ball, on the ground crying and screaming. "Daniel! Come back! Cooome back!" she whaled again and again until she took another shuddering breathing and loudly sobbed "don't leave me" over and over and over. With each repetition she curled more into herself, crying harder.

Everyone stood in shock of the state they found their former queen in. Hook was first to snap out of it. He walked over to the hysterical Regina and picked her up in his arms only slightly surprised when one, she came willingly and two, she flung her arms around his neck in a death grip. Griping him like he was her life line in that moment. When he started carrying her down to her cabin Emma was the next to come to reality and quickly followed Hook leaving her parents behind to look at each other in confusion. By time she caught up to him, he was opening the door to their room. He walked over to Regina's bed and set a still whaling Regina down. Then he looked at Emma pleading with his eyes asking her what else he could do.

"Don't worry I got her." she said walking over to the bed, "Just um… if you could find some kind of pain killer and water for her head that's going to hurt after she passes out that would help."

"As you wish my lady, just let me know if you need anything else" Hook said with sad eyes.

"Thank-you"

Hook walked out of the room and shut the door quietly behind him. Emma crawled over Regina so she could face her. Once

she was seated Emma moved her arms around Regina so she was hugging her, bringing her head to her chest. She kissed her forehead and told her "its ok I got you. Let it out. I got you" Emma not being able to take Regina's painful cries any longer started to silently cry herself. She pulled Regina even closer and keep whispering calming words in her ear and pressing kisses to her forehead and rubbing slow circles on her back. Eventually Regina clamed to a point where she was just silently crying with the odd hiccup here and there. Emma never once let go, never once stop telling Regina that she had her, that she was not alone. They fell asleep like that, embracing each other like a life line.

The next morning Emma woke up to a still sleeping Regina. Looking out the window Emma decided it was about noon by the way the sun was filtering in the window. She decided she should probably wake up Regina so bracing herself on her fore-arm while leaning over Regina Emma gently brushed some of the brunette locks from her face to behind her left ear.

"Regina, hey it's time to get up." Emma said softly while stroking the Mayer's cheek. After getting no response Emma tried again this time taking Regina's head in her hands and bring their foreheads together. She whispered to Regina "Regina, come on don't make me do something dramatic here. It's time to get up, it's just about noon"

That did the trick. But as soon as the Mayer's eyes opened Emma wished she was still asleep, because as soon as they locked eyes Regina started crying again. Not as hard as the day before but enough to alert everyone that something was going on.

Hook, who was just about to walk passed the door was the first to open it and to see Emma whispering to Regina that it was going to be ok, and that she was here, that she wasn't going to leave her.

Snow and charming where soon to follow hook. They both let out small gasps when they that their daughter was crying and holding their greatest enemy like she was the most treasured thing in the world.

Everyone stood there unsure for what to do or say. Finally, Emma got tired of everyone staring so she yelled "Stop gawking! Get out! Just leave us alone…. If we need anything ill call someone" she finished softly as her voice cracked. And with that everyone nodded in understanding and left.

"She is not going to stop crying Dearie."

"I don't understand, what are you talking about"

"Regina seems to have managed to put a curse on her-self. One that makes it so she will forever feel the loss of her stable boy. So while she is a wake all she can do is cry for the loss and the pain of her broken heart."

"How do I fix it gold?" Emma asked with irritation in her voice, without thought pulled Regina closer to her body.

"Why True loves kiss dearie! It will break any curse." And with that gold poofed out of the room.

Now that they were alone Emma took the time to see that Regina wasn't really there. Her eyes looked vacant and lifeless; as she looked Emma in the eyes and cried.

Emma not knowing what to do laid on her belly so she could look Regina directly in the eye and just started to talk. "Hey," she started with a warty smile. "I don't know if you can hear me but, if you can I need you to fight this Regina. Your stronger than this, I know you are. You have a beautiful son that we are looking for, that when we find is going to need you Regina." In a stronger, sterner voice she said, "Henry is going to need you." Taking a deep shuddering breath she continued with a truth that scared her, "Hell I need you Regina, come back to me, to us…" not able to talk anymore Emma closed her eyes and let the tears flow freely.

"It hurts so much Emma. Make it stop please." Regina rasped out. At this Emma's eyes snapped open and looked at Regina.

"I'm going to do everything I can to fix this ok" she replied while bringing Regina flush against her in a bone crushing hug.

* * *

The next week, Regina woke up in Emma's arms. She panicked for a second then the last week hit her like a ton of led bricks and tears instantly filled her eyes and before she could stop it a small chocked sob bubbled out of her mouth instantly waking her sleeping partner. She was met with brilliant green eyes that saw the tears in hers and that person was quick to pull Regina to her and tell her "Hey, hey its ok I'm here baby I got you."

"Make it stop, please just make it stop hurting" Regina whispered to Emma like she did everyday since she first asked.

Pulling back so Emma could see Regina's face she asked "what do you need me to do 'Gina… I'll do anything at this point if it makes you not feel like this" she whispered.

"Kiss me" Regina replied in a watery whisper.

And so without any hesitation Emma closed the gap between them and connected her pink lips to soft red lips. As soon as their lips touched a white beam of light erupted from the women sending a shock wave a crossed the land.

With a gasp Regina bolted upright while Emma flung herself into the cabin wall.

"What the HELL was that?" Emma asked

"You broke it" Regina replied turning her head towards Emma with her forehead wrinkled in confusion. "You love me?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I asked you first"

"Well I guess I do, you have a problem with that?" Emma replied back sarcastically.

In response Regina crawled her way over to Emma, and with a smile on her face leaned in and captured Emma's lips in a passionate kiss. When breathing became an issue she pulled back and said smiling "no it's not a problem, but let's go find our son." With that the women got off the bed and went above deck to start their track threw Neverland.

The end

**I hope you enjoyed. The song featured was "I wont give up" by Jason mraz. Reviews are welcome! **


End file.
